Solve the equation. $42 = 7r$ $r =\,$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $7$ : $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{42}}{7}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{7r}}{7}} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{42}{7} = \dfrac{\cancel{7}r}{\cancel{7}}$ $r = 6$